Future Lizzie
by EvenThoIDoubtedIt
Summary: Lizzie wakes up to find herself as 28 years old...in the future. She's married, has two kids...and she's freaking out...basically it's one of those looking into the future things. Sounds better than you think.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
A/N: this is a test story to see what people think.......  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
My eyes cracked open.  
  
Sunlight streamed in through the window and blinded me. I squeezed my eyes shut and suddenly I realized something.......  
  
This isn't my room.  
  
Where am I?  
  
Hello?  
  
Anyone home?   
  
I heard a noise coming from outside the room I was in. I sat up and looked around.  
  
I was sitting in a king sized bed. I noticed that in the spot beside me the covers were turned down.   
  
Omigosh! What is going on here?  
  
The last thing I remembered was falling asleep on my bed, surrounded by my homework....  
  
And now I was sitting in a strange room, wearing a tank top and trach pants.  
  
I heard some giggling. I slowly got out of bed and opened the door.  
  
I stepped out into a hallway. I walked down it and wound up in a room with a TV, stereo, and that type of stuff.....must of been a living room.  
  
Sitting on the floor was a man, with his back facing me, and he was playing with a baby.  
  
His hair.....looked familiar. I don't know....who it was, but.....  
  
He stood up and turned around.  
  
Omigosh....it couldn't be, could it?  
  
"Hey, beautiful," he said to me and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Uh...hey....hi...hello," I stuttered.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked me.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said with a worried look on his face.  
  
"What happened last night?" I asked.  
  
"Lizzie, are you sick or something? Because if you are, I think you should go back to bed and I'll take Natalie to school, alright?"  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Liz, are you pregnant again? Because when you were with Emily you acted this way," he told me.  
  
"Pregnant!?" I shrieked, "I can't be PREGNANT! I'm too young!!"  
  
"Lizzie, you're 28 years old," he sighed, "That's old enough to have kids."  
  
He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. On the lips. I was kissing this guy that I don't know......  
  
Wait.  
  
He kisses just like Gordo.....  
  
Mmm.  
  
Huh?  
  
Is this Gordo, who's kissing me? What's going on???  
  
SOMEBODY CLUE ME IN, HERE!!!  
  
Am I like, seeing the future or something? Because, just like this guy said, I'm 28....but I'm only fifteen.  
  
Maybe....  
  
Yeah, RIGHT.  
  
Like that would happen.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/M: I want to know if I should continue this story. I just felt as if I should write a new story, and if I get at least SIX good reviews then I will continue.  
  
Thanks :)  
  
Allison 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The man pulled away frm me and said, "So you're sure you're not pregnant?"  
  
"Uh, I don't th-think so," I stammered.  
  
He smiled Gordo's smile.  
  
Is this Gordo?  
  
Please let him be Gordo.....  
  
"Good. I don't think we could handle another baby until Emily's like, five or something."  
  
"Emily?" I asked.  
  
"Emily....oh, damn, I forgot about Emily!" he turned around and ran over to the baby, who was still on the floor. He picked her up and said in a playful tone, "Daddy forgot about you, didn't he? Didn't he?"  
  
'Emily' giggled.  
  
This must be Gordo.   
  
I guess I'll just ask him something....and use 'Gordo' in a sentence...and if he replies.....  
  
"Uh, G-Gordo?" I stuttered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He is Gordo!  
  
At least I'm not married to someone weird, like Larry Tudgeman.  
  
No, I take that back. Larry is Miranda's boyfriend, and he's changed now. He's cool.  
  
"Uh...." I said, thinking of something to say, "I....love you?"  
  
So I said it more like a question than a statement. Whatever.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Love you too," he said, then moved Emily's hand away from his face, "So do you want me to take Natalie to school today?"  
  
"Nat-Natalie?"   
  
"Yeah, Natalie. Our daughter...." Gordo said slowly, trying to clue me in.  
  
"Oh! Y-yeah, right, our daughter," I said.  
  
I must sound so stupid.  
  
"Do you want to go back to bed?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Uh, no, thanks, I'm fine," I mumbled.  
  
"If you say so," Gordo replied. He walked across the room and called out, "Natalie! Are you up? You're going to be late!"  
  
"I'm coming!" a faint voice answered.  
  
Gordo set Emily down into a playpen and walked over to a closet. He pulled out two jackets and grabbed some car keys.  
  
"I'm leaving, Nat!" he called again.  
  
A minute later a girl that looked about nine pounded down the stairs. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes.   
  
She looks a little but like Gordo, I thought.  
  
"Morning, Mom!" she said and hugged me.  
  
"Morning," I said and hugged her back.  
  
"Come on, Natalie," Gordo told her.  
  
He held out her jacket for her and Natalie slipped it on.  
  
"Let's go, Dad!" Natalie said and raced out the door.  
  
"Bye, Liz, love you," he said to me and kissed me on the cheek. He was about to leave when he turned back to me and said, "Oh, and Miranda called this morning and said she's just moved back......she wanted to see you for something so she'll be popping by at around 10 or something. Bye!"  
  
Miranda?  
  
Omigosh, I completely forgot about her.  
  
I wonder if she's married.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. I picked it up.  
  
"H-hello?"  
  
"Hello, may I please speak to Mrs. Elizabeth Gordon?"  
  
"Sp-" I said but I cut myself off.  
  
Elizabeth Gordon?  
  
Ooh, I like the sound of that.  
  
Elizabeth Gordon.....  
  
Lizzie Gordon.  
  
Liz Gordon.  
  
Eliza Gordon.........  
  
Okay, I think I'm getting out of line on that one.  
  
"-eaking." I finished.  
  
"This is Ryan Hodges speaking. You and your family have been invited to a ten year reunion from Hillridge High School. The date is June 20th and it begins at six o'clock, at-"  
  
"Wait a minute," I said, "Okay, where?"  
  
He told me all the info as I wrote it down on a sheet of paper that I found beside the phone. I thanked him and we hung up.  
  
Anyways.  
  
Elizabeth Gordon.........  
  
So this means that Gordo and I are going to get married? Omigosh, I knew we were both in love with each other, but I didn't think that we would actually get married.....  
  
Well, yeah, I did.  
  
I love Gordo and he loves me, so of course I thought of it.  
  
The day he told me he loved me was the best day of my life.......  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: The next chapter is going to be way longer. I have nothing else to say....so I guess I'll ttyl.  
  
xoxo,  
  
Allison 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
A/N: sorry for not updating. I deleted two of my stories, Too Lost for Words and Ten Years Later. I absolutely hated them. I don't know why i ended Ten Years later with those stupid dream things. I hate them. I just wanted an easy way out of the story. As for Too Lost for Words, I didn't like the feel of it. It was too confusing.  
  
Anyways, for your enjoyment, I'm bringing back my untitled story, that I said I wasn't going to work on anymore. I suddenly want to work on it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
How come everything has to be so complicated? Just a kiss and now our friendship ir ruined.  
  
I was lying down in my backyard when I heard someone knock on the back gate. I called out, "Come in."  
  
Gordo stepped in and walked up to me. "Hey," he said.  
  
"H-hi," I stammered and stood up.  
  
"Listen, Liz, I kind of have to talk to you about something," Gordo said.  
  
What's happened? Did Gordo have a growth spurt? He's like an inch taller than me now.  
  
"Did you grow or something?" I asked.  
  
"Uh....yeah," Gordo said, "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."  
  
"Um, okay. So shoot," I said.  
  
"Uh....okay. Lizzie...You know what, I think i'll just come out and say this, alright?"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"Liz, I've liked you for as long as I can remember. As more than a friend. I used to think it was just some childish crush, but as we got older, my feelings grew stronger. And I don't care if you don't feel the same, I just had to tell you because I couldn't hold it in any longer. You care about everyone, Liz, even your enemies. You're so beautiful and cheerful. I love you Lizzie, and I always will, no matter what happens I'll always be there fo you," Gordo said.  
  
All I could do was stare at him. Then I felt tears running down my face. I couldn't help it.  
  
"G-Gordo," I managed to stutter, "Th-that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."  
  
Gordo opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him.  
  
"Why would you think that I don't feel the same way?"  
  
Gordo froze.  
  
"W-well, because you've liked Ethan for like, ever, and...I just thought...."  
  
"Gordo! Do you think I actually LIKED him? He's so CLUELESS!" I practically yelled.  
  
"Then why did you gush about him 24/7?" he asked.  
  
"I only SAID I liked him because if I didn't Miranda would think I was a weirdo! Or a freak! Or something! It was all an act!" I told him.  
  
"It-It was?" Gordo stammered.  
  
"Yes! I've liked you since the fourth grade! If I had told Miranda that I like you now, she would probably freak!"  
  
"Why would she freak?"  
  
"Because...I "like" Ethan!"  
  
"Oh....."  
  
"Basically what I'm saying is that I feel the same way, Gordo," I said.  
  
Gordo looked up. He stared at me for what seemed an eternity.  
  
"You-You do?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I do," I said softly, slowly inching closer to him. He did the same.  
  
Now we were only inches apart. Gordo placed his hand on my cheek, and then pressed his lips against mine.  
  
Wow. Gordo is such a good kisser.  
  
He pulled away and we just stood there, smiling.  
  
"W-whoa..." I stammered.  
  
"Whoa?" Gordo asked, "Whoa what?"  
  
I didn't say anything. Instead, I just leaned in and kissed him again. Man, this felt good.  
  
So that's how Gordo and I officially got together.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;  
  
A/N: yeah, I know, I promised this chapter would be way longer, but i've got writer's block. And homework. Lol. I promise I will update in 2-7 days. Promise. 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note  
  
:::::::::::::  
  
Alright, everyone, before I post the next chapter, I have to tell you guys that I made a mistake.  
  
In chapter Two, when Gordo says that Miranda is coming over, I meant to say that KATE was coming over, not Miranda. Something's going to happen at the reunion and I am not going to tell you because it'll ruin the whole thing.  
  
Also, in chapter two, it says that Natalie looks about nine years old, but I meant to say that she looks about six. So she's in kindergarten. That's all.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the Twilight Zone. I'm talking about the original ones, not the crappy ones made in 2003 or whatever.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter Four  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"Bye Dad!" Natalie said and hugged me. She got out of the car and ran towards her school.  
  
I hope Lizzie's alright.  
  
Earlier this morning, she acted as if she was in the Twilight Zone.  
  
When she was pregnant with Emily she acted this way. But it went away after a couple of weeks.  
  
I sure hope she's not pregnant. We can't handle another kid right now.  
  
Maybe I should just go home to look after her.  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
But what if she loses it and runs outside onto the street bare naked?  
  
No. Lizzie would never do that. Not even if she were insane.  
  
I just can't stop worrying about her. When we were fifteen, all I could think about was her.  
  
I wasn't planning on telling her that I loved her, but then a thought had gone through my head that scared the heck out of me.  
  
What if I had never told her? What if I just kept everything locked up inside of me?  
  
I wouldn't be where I am right now, wouldn't I?  
  
Married with two daughters that mean everything to me?  
  
Besides, Lizzie, of course.  
  
My wife.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Geez, how come when you're an adult there's absolutely NOTHING to do?  
  
I have to sit around and play with the baby, and then when she has to take a nap, I have to be as quiet as possible.  
  
I am going to die of boredem.  
  
I wonder what Gordo's doing right now.  
  
Or do people still call him that?   
  
He answered me when I called him Gordo.  
  
It would be weird calling him David.  
  
It's nine forty. When's Kate gonna be here?  
  
Is she married?  
  
Does she have kids?  
  
Of course not!!!   
  
We're FIFTEEN!!!  
  
I am going to DIE!!   
  
I want to go home! I want my parents! I want to go to school! I want to hang out at the Digital Bean with Miranda and Kate! I want to run my fingers through Gordo's curls! I want Matt!!!  
  
So maybe I'm overreacting a little.  
  
I wonder what's on TV.   
  
So now I'm sitting in strange track pants, watching some Spanish soap opera with the volume turned to seven, and eating some cereal.  
  
Somebody help me!!  
  
Hey, what's this?  
  
Teen Talk magazine.  
  
Makeup tips, celeb gossip, all the normal stuff you would find in a teen magazine.  
  
Exclusive Interview with hottie director DAVID GORDON!! See what he has to say about girls chasing him everywhere!  
  
What the!?!?!?  
  
Gordo's a HOTTIE??  
  
Well he does look hotter than he does right now.  
  
I mean, when we were fifteen.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: new chapter coming up in 3-9 days! promise 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
It's ten fifteen now. Where is Kate? I'll just read that interview for the tenth time.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
TT=Teen Talk  
  
DG=David Gordon  
  
TT: What's it like having teenage girls chase you around?  
  
DG: Well, it's kind of weird 'cause I already have a wife and kids, and all of these girls are trying to get closer to me. Usually it's really annoying, but my wife gets a kick out of it. She buys teen magazines and reads all the articles about me. It's kind of weird. Some fans can creep me out sometimes.  
  
TT: Can you tell us about it?  
  
DG: Well, last year when Lizzie was in labour with our second daughter, I took her to the hospital and when we got there all of these teens were hanging out by the emergency room. It was like 3:30AM and they were probably there because someone got drunk at a party and then did something crazy and injured themselves. So there was this one girl, and she sees me, and I'm trying to calm down my wife, and I was holding her hand and everything, you know? And then this teenager sees me and she was screaming, "OH MY GOD!! David Gordon! I LOVE YOU!" And then she let go of her boyfriend and runs toward us. She tripped and scraped her legs and ripped her pants, yet she got up and continued running. I was like, "Lizzie, just run as fast as you can! Come on!" and then we were running into the hospital and I could still hear the girl screaming, "DAIVD! Come back!! I love you! I want your autograph!!" And then I heard some voices saying, "Calm down! Be quiet! Can't you see he's busy? Shut up!!" It scared me even more because, well, you know what it's like when you're gonna have a baby and everything...or maybe you don't know....but, yeah. It was freaky.  
  
TT: Yeah, we know. So how's everything at home?  
  
DG: Everything's great. The other day our second daughter took her first steps and Lizzie wasn't home when it happened, and she was all upset about it. I was like, "Well I asn't here when Natalie took her first steps so now we're even."  
  
TT: And what did she say after that?  
  
DG: Oh, she slapped me.   
  
TT: She slapped you?  
  
DG: It was a playful slap.  
  
TT: Oh, that's good to know.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ater that got boring, I turned around and stared at the door.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the doorbell rang. I jumped up and opened it.  
  
"Hi, Liz!" Kate said.  
  
She looks.........different.  
  
She looks like she gained some weight and her hair's a bit shorter.  
  
"Uhh....hi," I stammered.  
  
"Did you get the phone call? About the reunion?" she asked.  
  
"Uh huh," I replied.  
  
Kate stepped inside and looked around.  
  
"How's Natalie? How old is she? Five? Seven?"  
  
"Uh...."   
  
I don't know how old she is!   
  
What kind of a mother am I?  
  
I'm not a mother at all! So it doesn't matter if I suck at the job!  
  
"Want some coffee?" I asked.  
  
"Okay," Kate said.  
  
So I found my way to the kitchen and started to make some coffee.  
  
If only I knew how.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::: 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I was trying to figure out how to make coffee when I suddenly felt like I was going to throw up.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," I blurted out.  
  
"Then, go!" Kate told me.  
  
Suddenly I knew I was going to be sick.  
  
I started to run around the house, trying to find the washroom.  
  
I finally found it and threw up in the toilet.  
  
"Uh, maybe I should go home," Kate said from the doorway.  
  
"No, I'm fine," I moaned.  
  
"No, really, I'll go," Kate said, "You should rest. Besides, I have to pick Alyssa from daycare. She has an appointment."  
  
"Alright then," I moaned just before I threw up again.  
  
I heard Kate shut the front door rather loudly to let me know that she was gone.  
  
I flushed the toilet and trudged into the living room. Just as I was about to pick up Teen Talk the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I said into the reciever.  
  
"Hey Liz," Gordo greeted.  
  
"Oh, hi," I stammered.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted chinese tonight," Gordo said.  
  
"Uh..."   
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"What?" I snapped out of my trance.  
  
"You're sure you're not pregnant?"  
  
"Uh...I don't know...I just thre up...but I don't know..."  
  
"Great. I'll pick up some tests on my way home. I gotta go. Love ya. Bye."  
  
The line went dead.  
  
Great.  
  
The rest of the day I just sat around and played with Emily. Nothing big. She started crying so I looked around and found Barney's Adventure Island and put that on for her.   
  
Finally, at five o'clock, Gordo came through the door with Natalie.  
  
"Hey, honey," Gordo said as her took off his jacket. He kissed me on the cheek and stared at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You stayed in your pajamas all day?" he questioned.  
  
"Uh...I guess," I stuttered.  
  
Gordo raised an eyebrow at me. Then he reached into some plastic bag and handed me a box.  
  
"I picked these up for you," he said, "I was worried about you. You're acting the same way like you did when you were pregnant with Emily."  
  
"Okaaay," I said as I took the box from him.  
  
Pregnancy tests.  
  
Whoopee.  
  
I walked into the room that I woke up from this morning and set the box on the dresser. Then I looked at myself in the mirror.  
  
Oh my GOD!!!  
  
This can't be me!  
  
My hair's too short!  
  
AHHH!!!!  
  
I'm so thin! I look too different!!  
  
Wait. Maybe my hair just looks short.  
  
I reached back and untied the hair elastic that was holding my hair back. My hair fell down.  
  
It's not too short. Just a bit past my shoulders...  
  
"Lizzie? Aren't you gonna come have some dinnner?"  
  
I'm not even that hungry. 


End file.
